This invention relates to an air conditioner where the motors therein can automatically adjust and self-test their rotational speed under all operation requirements to reduce vibration and noise generated while operating.
The vibration of an air conditioner is usually generated when the motors are rotating and cause resonance with the installed environments. The generated noise often makes people feel uncomfortable and sometimes can even cause injury to people's health. The fan of the condenser of a conventional air conditioner shares a motor with the fan of the evaporator; that is, the rotational speed is maintained constant all of the time (or an alternates between high or low rotational speeds only). The rotational speed of the compressor is constant as well. As a result, no matter how smoothly and quietly the machine itself is designed to rotate, it still causes vibration and noise when installed in a different environment where the resonance is generated due to the natural resonant frequency of the air conditioner in its interaction with the environment. Lately, motors with adjustable rotating speed are widely used; however, the natural frequency between an air conditioner and the environment of its installation is not known for sure. The rotational speed will hit a resonant frequency quite often. It generates vibration and noise which causes a negative effect on the life and noise of the air conditioner. Up to now, there has been no solution to the problem.